Lust SIN
by Cypher0120
Summary: A relative one-shot regarding a few characters from Blazblue. Rachel Alucard, Jin Kisaragi, and Noel Vermillion. I may add chapters...


(Author's note. This story is here in the Guilty Gear section until I can find a proper, non-obscure place to put this in.)

**First Act**

"Brother, what are you fighting with?" the young man whispered. He was bleeding slightly ever since his fight with Ragna a few moments ago. "Tch, this is stupid." He whispwered.

"Oh, my! Long time no see, Mr. Hero," said a voice behind him.

Jin turned, slightly transfixed by the odd appearance of the girl that stood before him. She looked odd, especially with that creepy black umbrella.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked coldly, narrowing his eyes. "This isn't a place for children. Just run along."

Rachel frowned. "Oh, I see. So this is how you talk to me? Interesting, I guess things are starting to change." From what she remembered, the boy shouldn't be acting like this.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Jin.

"I don't believe I had anything to do with this...There can be no other conclusion...Someone else is interfering." The girl whispered. She sighed, looking at her red, bat familiar. "Gii, I'm thirsty. Get me some tea. I'd also like a scone. Don't forget to put the Devonshire cream on the side."

"Of course."

Oh, now he noticed the chubby...thing flying around. It was huge, for a bat at least. Why hadn't he noticed it before? "What the hell is that!? Who the hell are you!?" Jin responded, gripping the hilt of his sword.

Rachel sighed in frustration. "A gentleman should not pry into a lady's affairs. Perhaps I should take this opportunity to teach you some manners."

**Second Act**

It was over, quite quickly really. Jin could not mount an effective defence from her attacks. Maybe if he wasn't wounded prior to this, he might have put in a little more effort. Suffice to say, Rachel managed to knock Jin unconscious.

Placing a hand on her cheek, she felt a stain. It would seem like a drop of Jin's blood managed to land there.

_"Having a taste wouldn't hurt." _She thought, placing the blood-stained finger in her mouth. Almost as soon as she tasted it, she was by Jin and leaning over at his neck.

"Princess, wait! Are you sure this is the best time?" the chubby, red bat asked. Thankfully enough, his voice 'woke' her up.

"I almost did it again. This would have been my second time." She whispered, stepping away from the unconscious Jin. It was strange, his blood reminded her of someone else's. Almost like that boy she drank from many years ago.

"Gii, we're leaving." She said. It would be unwise to leave the boy here alone, though she didn't have much of a choice after all.

**Third Act**

"Where...where am I?" Jin whispered, groggily opening his eyes. He could barely make out the outline of a few people around him.

"He's awake. Thank goodness he's awake!" said an awfully familiar voice.

"We can see that." Said a different one that sounded slightly older.

"Wait, am I...?" Jin squinted a little more. He was on a hospital bed, the other members of the Library surrounding him. "I see." He whispered. Jin leaned back again, closing his eyes.

"He's still tired. Come on, go away. Jin needs to rest." The black-haired woman said. "...that means you too Noel."

"I know Litchi." said another voice from his right side.

"Wait." Jin said quietly, opening his eyes again. He looked to his right, and sure enough there was Noel sitting on a little chair. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"A few hours." Noel responded.

"She's been here for that long because she claimed not to go away until you wake up." A deeper voice continued. "Of course, that must mean..."

"Shut up, Tager." Litchi interrupted. "Carl, don't you have something else to do?" she asked a young boy.

"Not really." The young boy answered.

"Mind leaving us alone then?" Jin called out. It was a bit of a surprise, hearing that from him.

"Sure, why not. But we're only leaving for ten minutes." Litchi replied, shooing the others out of the room.

"Jin, are you sure..." Noel started.

"You are going to give me answers." He interrupted. "How did you find me, and why did you bring me back?"

Noel sighed. This wasn't what she expected. "I've been given an order to find you." She sighed. "They say if I return you right away, they're willing to overlook that incident."

Jin chuckled at that, dark as it was. "I see. So you insist on obstructing me after all. I'll never be able to rid myself of you will I?"

"Major, I was trying to help you. You were bleeding and unconscious. You would have died if I hadn't found you!"

"I didn't ask to..."

"Be found?! Why are you always like that? Whenever I'm around, you don't act like yourself. Sometimes I wish I never met you!"

"I didn't mean to..."

"Yes you did! Every time I do something to catch your attention, it's usually a bad thing. Even now, when I saved your life." She sobbed. "I'm sorry, I just...don't understand you. You were nice when we first met a few years ago. Then you just changed immediately. Why?" Noel murmured.

Jin sighed. Should he explain why it looked like he hated her? Her face still reminded him of something...though he still couldn't remember it. He felt a sudden weight on his chest, Noel's arms wrapping around him.

"I was worried so much about you. Litchi said that you may not wake up for a while." She whispered.

He had half a mind to suddenly say 'get off,' though he resisted it. He'll allow this, for now. He placed one arm around her, but that was all he was willing to do. "Just don't be rash next time." He said quietly.

"You're the one that's impulsive." She answered.

Noel Vermillion, why does she torture him so much? Jin closed his eyes. He never wanted to hate her, he just did. There was no way he could 'mend' this relationship until he found out what truly happened in the war. Something about it nagged at him. That, and the dream he had with that other girl.

"Go back to the others." Jin whispered, his voice a little softer now. "I'm still a little tired after all."

Noel nodded her head, pulling away from Jin before she headed out the doorway.


End file.
